Here we go!
by darklifebrightdreams
Summary: FujiOC other parings. A new girl comes to Seigaku and she’s Ryoma’s sister! As she joins Seigaku as a member of the student body and a member of the girls’ tennis team Echizen Ryoko is thrust into the insanity of Seigaku.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: FujiOC other parings. A new girl comes to Seigaku and she's Ryoma's sister! As she joins Seigaku as a member of the student body and a member of the girls' tennis team Echizen Ryoko is thrust into the insanity of Seigaku.

"Talk: - Japanese

"**Talk"**- English

Dressed in an unusual color of green a lone brunette girl stands in front of a huge building. Her brown cat like eyes scanned the groups of students standing in front of the building just a bit ahead of the curious girl. Her grip tightened around the handle of her briefcase like bag. Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling she moderately made her way to the building as if she was answering to the call of the bell. She met with a man inside of the entrance and was escorted down the now deserted halls. She tucked strands of her layered shoulder length hair. The man and the girl stopped in front of a door. The inquiring girl lifted her eyes to a sign hanging from above of the door. It read "3-1". She turned attention back at the issue at hand as the man opened the sliding door. He stepped and the girl obediently followed.

"Good morning class. Hanzawa-sensei this is Echizen Ryoko the new student I had informed you about." The man told the teacher.

"Yes. Thank you Principal Tanaka." The teacher said.

"This is your class. I hope you have a good experience." The principal said turning to Ryoko.

"Ah. Yes. Thank you." Ryoko said bowing.

The principal walked out. Ryoko scanned the class silently as the teacher wrote her name on the board.

"Class this is our new student. You may introduce yourself."

Ryoko nodded to the teacher. "My name is Echizen Ryoko. It's nice to meet you." She said bowing.

"Ah. Echizen-chan you can sit next to Tezuka. Tezuka can you please raise your hand?" The teacher asked.

A brunette boy sporting glasses silently raised his hand. Ryoko thanked the teacher and walked to the empty desk. As soon as she sat down the teacher went on with his business. Ryoko put her chin on her hand as she looked outside. The bell rang and no one made a move to leave the class. Instead the teacher packed up his papers and books and left the room leaving another teacher to take his spot. Ryoko lifted her eyebrow at that but left it alone. Soon the switching of teachers occurred twice more and the bell rang. This time some students started to get up and exit the class and the remaining students stayed in taking out boxed lunches as they are joined by other students who came in. Ryoko reached into her bag and got out a boxed lunch. She stood up and strode out of the class. Students stood in the hallways as others ran past. Ryoko put her observations to the back of her mind as she looked around moving her eyes from sign to sign. Soon her eyes landed on the sign that read "1-3". Ryoko noticed many girls peeking through the window whispering and smiling about a "Ryoma-sama". Ryoko shook her head and walked into the class room.

"Who's she?"

"What's she doing here?"

"Why is she walking towards Echizen?"

Whispers went unheard by Ryoko's ears as she walked to a brunette boy who had a green tinge to his hair. She stopped in front of his desk and put the wrapped boxed lunch into his sulking face. His cat like eyes much like her own widened and connected with hers. The corners of her mouth twitched as the boys eyes started to light up. He reached up for it and unwrapped taking in the sight of the delicious looking food inside.

"**Ryoma you dummy in your rush you forgot your lunch.**" Ryoko announced.

A huge commotion was let out. Many students stood in awe of the new comer and her excellent English skills.

The boy smiled. "**Thanks sis.**"

"You're welcome." Ryoko answered reverting to Japanese.

"Neh. Nee-chan why did—" Ryoma was cut off as someone glomped him.

"**Ryoma! I'vemissedyouhowhaveyoubeenohmygodi'vebeensoboredjapaneseschoolsaresofunnybutsoawesomewedon'thavetomovebuttheteachersdo!**" the girl rambled as she tightened her grip around the poor boy more and more with each breath she took.

"Ah. Karin-chan. Why don't we let Ryoma go? I don't want to tell my parents that you killed my little brother. And people are starting to get confused. You need to remember to speak in Japanese." Ryoko said as she slowly coaxed the excited first year to let poor Ryoma go.

"Ah! I'm sorry. Neh Ryoma. I'm hungry wanna share that lovely looking bento with me??" The girl slyly asked as she hungrily looked at the poor boy's food.

Ryoma sighed and put the bento between the two.

"Well I'll be off. I'll see you after practice o-to-to." Ryoko saying enunciating every syllable of the last word.

Ryoko left the classroom leaving many confused students of all years.

Soon lunch ended and the ending of school followed after that but not as fast as some students would like.

"Ugh. Could the day have gone any slower? It was so boring. And English class sucked. It was so easy!" Karin whined as her green eyes shined.

"Hai. Hai. Come on Karin-chan we need to get to the boys tennis courts." Ryoko said.

The two girls walked to the courts with Karin whining and reporting her day along the way. The two soon reached the courts. Ryoko and Karin stopped just watching the boys having practice matches. Karin jumped up and down looking for someone.

"RYOMA!! HIIIIIII!"Karin screamed as she spotted her goal.

The poor brunette pulled his white cap over his eyes to hide his embarrassment as many of the members glared or stared at the rambunctious 1st year. Ryoko stood there with her head down and a sweatdrop very evident on the side of her head.

"Excuse me but who the hell are you? Who do you think you are to address Ryoma-sama like that?" someone demanded

Ryoko lifted her head and saw an angry brown haired girl waiting for their answer. Ryoko lifted an eyebrow at the demanding girl. Karin continued to wave at Ryoma as if nothing had happened.

"Karin come let's find a place to sit down and then we can _quietly_ watch Ryoma." Ryoko said.

Karin put down her arm and looked on the ground. "Yes, Ryoko-neechan."

The two girls walked away from the inquiring girl and sat down on a set of bleachers while watching the boys practice. The strange girl continued to demand who they were but who knew that they had such patience to wait it out till the end of the practice. The older boys left the courts as the 1st year boys cleaned the courts. Soon even the 1st year boys left to change from their tennis uniform to their school uniform. The girl continued to demand answers as Ryoko and Karin got up to greet Ryoma who was now walking towards them in his school uniform.

"Let's go home Ryoma."

"Who are you? You cannot walked Ryoma-sama home without my permission!" the girl continued.

"Why do we need her permission?" Karin asked suddenly confused.

"You don't. How much sleep have you had?" Ryoma asked the slightly insane Karin.

"Uhhh, I don't know I think like 3 hours. You know I can't sleep well after I get off from a flight." Karin asked as a yawn escaped.

Ryoma sighed. "Let's go Nee-chan. Karin."

"Nee-chan?" the girl asked.

"Ah! I know where you're from! You're that Tomoka girl from my class!" Karin randomly yelled as she yawned once again.

"Where did that come from?" Ryoko asked the babbling girl.

"I dunno. I was just…wondering…who she was." Karin answered spacing in and out.

"Oh boy. I'm sorry Tomoka was it? We have to go home. Come on Ryoma before you have to carry Karin home." Ryoko said as she dragged the two 1st years away and towards the school gates.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYONE PART OF PRINCE OF TENNIS ANYONE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE AT ALL IS PROBABLY MINE THOUGH….

"Talk" Japanese

"**Talk**" English

The sound of the radio blasted through a white iHome. A hand slammed down on the buttons and the noise stopped. Ryoko brought her eyes to the time that was shining brightly and groaned. She got up and stretched. Mumbling under her breath she complained about Japanese schools and there being school on Saturdays. In the room across from hers Karin could be heard not so subtly complaining about the Japanese school system. Ryoko smirked as she got ready.

After she finished up the final touches on her uniform Ryoko grabbed her briefcase like bag and walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs into a homey kitchen to sit at a dining table with what looked like the makings of an American breakfast.

"Neh. Okaa-san Ryoma's not going to happy with the breakfast." Ryoko pointed out as she took a bit out of some toast.

Her mother just laughed. Ryoko rolled her eyes. She took another bite of her toast and walked up the stairs. Reaching her destination Ryoko knocked on the door. When she received no answer she poked her head in through the door. Her eyes softened when she saw Ryoma sleeping with his pet cat Karupin. She walked in and took Ryoma's shoulder.

"Oi. Wake up little brother. We need to go to school." Ryoko said as she not so gently shook her brother.

Cat like eyes popped opened and the shaking ceased. Ryoko smiled at her work and took the now awake Karupin into her arms. Towering over her brother she cuddled Karupin as Karupin purred.

"Come on. Get ready you're going to be late again." Ryoko announced as she walked out of his room.

Ryoko felt her lips form a smile as she heard Ryoma moving around his room. The brunette found herself in the kitchen once more. She gently put Karupin down and sat down to finish up her breakfast. In record time the poor boy joined the two girls. He commented negatively on the food and started eating it. Ryoko and Karin rolled their eyes at his antics.

"Oi! Echizen!" someone called.

Ryoko and Karin looked at Ryoma.

"That's Momo-senpai. We go to school together." Ryoma answered sheepishly.

The two girls nodded. All three students excused themselves from the table and walked out of the house. Sure enough there was a boy with black spiky hair and violet eyes sitting on a bike. He waved at Ryoma and sent Ryoko and Karin curious glances. The three reached the lone boy.

"Momo-senpai. This is my older sister Ryoko and just someone I know." Ryoma said.

"That's mean!" Karin whined. "I'm Karin Ryo's childhood friend."

"Ryo?" Momo asked looking at Ryoma.

Ryoma slightly blushed and Ryoko was shaking in silent laughter. Karin stood there smiling. After regaining control over herself Ryoko suggested that the four of them head to school. Momo agreed and got off his bike. The four of them walked and talked all the way to school. Unbeknownst to them of the pair of eyes watching.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Ryoko bid her good-byes to the other three as she went her separate way.

Ryoko walked down the hallways ignoring the stares she received. Whispers were heard but bounced off of the calm and smiling girl. Ryoko made it to her desk and took out a book to read to pass the time before the bell rang. When the bell rang Ryoko calmly put her book away as other students scrambled to get to class.

"Neh. Where's Hanzawa-sensei?" someone asked.

Other students shrugged. Soon everyone looked at each other and started smiling.

"FREE TIME!" they all yelled in unison.

Students switched seats and walked over to their friends. The room boomed with the voices of the excited students. Ryoko just perched her chin on her hand, looked left and stared at the cloudless blue sky outside. She felt someone come from her right side.

"Hi. I'm Fuji Syusuke."

Ryoko turned her head and looked up at a pair of closed eyes. Ryoko slightly smiled.

"Hello Fuji-san. I'm Echizen Ryoko."

"Ah. Echizen-san. Are you by any chance related to Echizen Ryoma?"

Ryoko smiled. "Yes. And please call me Ryoko."

Fuji smiled and opened his eyes. "Then please call me Syusuke."

Ryoko looked into his blue eyes and couldn't shake the feeling that when he told her to call him by his first name he had some ulterior motive behind it. And sure enough female students glared at her as if they heard what he said.

"Okay if that's what you want Syusuke-kun." Ryoko said putting and emphasis on the kun.

Fuji hesitated then his little smirk evolved into a full blown smile.

"Well then have a nice day. I look forward to our future meetings."

Ryoko gave him a little wave of good-bye and slightly smiled at the glaring jealous girls. The door opened to reveal a harried teacher and the students all scrambled back to their seats. The day went on. And as time passed word had spread and Ryoko was now infamous at Seigaku and the target of many of the female students.

"Fuji. Just what did you want when you talked to Echizen-san?" a boy in the blue and white Seigaku regular jersey asked.

"Well Oishi. I just wanted to be friendly." The light brown haired boy answered.

Oishi sighed. He closed his brown eyes and shook his head. Who knew what goes on in that boy's head. Oishi opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by shouts.

"What is going on over there?"

"Saa….let's go check it you." Fuji answered

The two in the distinguished blue and white uniform walked in the direction of the shouting.

"Karupin!" Ryoma yelled.

The small brunette ran through the mess of human bodies as he chased a fluffy black and white cat. The small boy pushed down anyone in his way chasing after his cat. But he wasn't the only one chasing after it. Momo and a guy wearing a bandana chased after the cat also. But they seemed to be distracted. The two seemed to be arguing while trying to be capturing the poor cat. The three boys and cat passed the two inquiring boys.

"It's……Ryoma's cat……….again." Oishi said.

"Yeah." Fuji answered as they looked at the comically sight.

His normally closed eyes opened as he saw Ryoko in the path of the rampage.

"Neh. They're going to run over Ryoko-chan." Fuji pointed it out.

"Oh…WAIT WHAT!?" Oishi panicked and started running after them to get them to stop.

Fuji stood there with his mischievous smile in place. He watched the 4 boys chase after the cat while they head to a head on collision with the poor girl. He noticed that Oishi got pulled away by an inattentive Eiji. The poor boy tried to explain why he was running like a fool but the red head wouldn't hear any of it.

Finally Fuji gave into pity. "Ryoko-chan! Watch out!"

The brunette looked up and her eyes grew wide as she noticed the animated boys running towards her. Fortunately Ryoko dived out of the way and the distracted boys stomped by. Ryoko closed her brown eyes and sighed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up with equal speed. A hand was in her line of vision and as she followed the hand to an arm and the arm to a body she saw Fuji's smile. She took it and he lifted her up without trying.

"Thanks Syusuke." Ryoko said as she brushed herself off.

The poor girl groaned as she saw books and papers scattered all around the ground. Cursing the boys under her breath she crouched down and started to collect her belongings. Unbeknownst to her the boy who helped her up also crouched down and helped collect her belongings. She failed to notice him until the two reached for the last piece of paper at the same time. Ryoko quickly pulled her hand back and let him pick it up. The two stood up.

"Here you go." Fuji said handing her the books and papers in her hand.

"Thanks." Ryoko took it and put it back in her bag.

Ryoko opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted.

"Meow."

Ryoko looked down and saw the same cat the Ryoma was chasing.

"Karupin. I thought Ryoma was chasing you. Where did he go?" Ryoko asked as she picked up the poor cat.

The ground shook and a rumbling sound was heard. Ryoko turned and had her question answered. Ryoko and Fuji stepped to the side to avoid being trampled by the three idiots once again. The two students just watched their friends run around like idiots and silently wait until they noticed the cat in Ryoko's arms.

Finally Ryoko took pity on her and her brother and called out to him.

"Karupin!" Ryoma said.

He walked over to his sister and cat. Karupin snuggled up to Ryoma for a little while then Ryoko gently took the cat back into her arms.

"Seeing as you have practice and I don't I'll take Karupin home with me."

Ryoma just nodded and Ryoko made her way off the campus.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoko hummed as she walked home with Karupin in her arms. Walking at a leisurely pace she entered the gates in front of her house and entered the residence.

"I'm home!" She shouted closing the door.

"Welcome home!" Her mother's voice rang out.

Ryoko bent down to put the cat down. Then she slipped off her shoes and walked down the hallway and up the stairs to her room. Entering her room and closing the door behind her Ryoko launched herself onto her bed. After landing eagle spread on the bed Ryoko sighed and let sleep take her.

"Nee-chan. Dinner."

Ryoko let herself be lifted from the fog of sleep and into the world of consciousness. Groaning she looked at her brother with half open eyes. Satisfied Ryoma left the room. Glaring after him the tired girl lifted herself off the bed and changed into sweat pants and a tank top. Rushing downstairs Ryoko sat at the dining table and enjoyed the warmth and comfort that her weird family gave her. She listened to her father trying to get a rise out of her disinterested brother. She listened as her mother and older cousin talked about the house and what was out on sale. Then she was jolted out of her content daze as Karin got a rise out of Ryoma causing a much missed normal argument.

After dinner was over Ryoma stayed downstairs to watch T.V. the father stayed with him still trying to get a rise out of him. The siblings' mother and cousin cleaned up the kitchen. Karin went to her room and back to sleep. Ryoko went into her room grabbed a book and connected her iPod to her ihome and laid down on her bed. Suddenly it hit her. Tomorrow was Sunday which meant no school. Smiling from ear to ear she went back to her book and music.

--

The sunlight crept into the dark room and woke up the sleeping girl. Pushing her hair away from her face Ryoko looked around with half closed eyes. She noticed that there was no more music and smiled a bit at the fact that her parents were checking up on her sleeping. Looking at the digital numbers on the ihome Ryoko groaned and hung her head.

"It's only 9 in the morning stupid body." She grumbled.

Stumbling out of bed Ryoko went to brush her teeth. After that the groggy girl walked out of her room and down the stairs. Looking in the kitchen she noticed that no one was there. Walking towards the back of the house she peeked into different rooms looking for some form of life. Soon she stopped paying attention to where she was going and let her own feet guide her. Familiar sounds snapped Ryoko back into reality and made her look up more awake. Staying silent the girl watched her brother playing their father. She followed the ball with her eyes and slowly smiled. Ryoko watched as her father made Ryoma struggle for the win that was so far away. Not long after the match ended in the old man's favor.

"Poor Ryoma." Ryoko spoke out.

"Little girl would you like to play too?"

Ryoko raised an eyebrow at her dad. "Don't call me that and no I don't want to play this early in the morning."

Her father walked away pouting mumbling under his breath about ungrateful children and their bad manners.

Ryoma's frown tipped up to a small smile. "Where's Karin?"

"You know that girl. She won't show her face until after 12." Ryoko replied.

Ryoma smiled. The two siblings walked back to the house in comfortable silence. When they reached the house they split ways. After bidding her mother a good morning Ryoko went up into her room. Ryoko stood in the middle of the room and then darted towards her closet. Dressed in a thin red jacket, black tank top, and dark blue skinny jeans Ryoko slipped on some white ankle socks, grabbed her purse with all the necessities inside, and walked out of her room.

Walking towards the front door Ryoko called out. "Mom! I'm going out! I have my cell phone!"

"Okay!"

With the confirmation Ryoko walked out of her house and grabbed her iPod from her purse. Putting the ear plugs into her ear and turning it on she listened to some UVERworld as she let her feet lead her anywhere they wished. About half an hour went by when Ryoko found herself in fast food restaurant. Ordering a cheeseburger with fries and a medium drink Ryoko stayed to the side waiting for her food. After receiving her food Ryoko walked to an empty table and sat down. Just as she unwrapped her burger a person sat at her table. A bit annoyed Ryoko found herself looking at a familiar smile.

**A/N: HERE YOU GO I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO UPDATE I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH MARCHING BAND AND HOMEWORK AND WHAT NOT AND IT'LL TAKE ME LONGER BECAUSE UNFORTUNATELY FOR THE STUDENTS IN HAWAII THE DOE IS OUT TO GET US SO THEY SHORTENED OUR SUMMER MAKING US GO BACK TO SCHOOL AT THE END OF THE MONTH T.T**


End file.
